


冰镇白桃乌龙

by hi_iswjy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: 夜色 各种警告
Kudos: 14





	冰镇白桃乌龙

夜色  
Abo警告，带把警告，重度ooc警告  
性格崩坏警告【这个我不太确定】，18x警告

不了解abo的麻烦百度了再看，莫要不慎点击。

随便搞搞，请勿当真。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

餐桌上的烟灰缸里散发出燃烧过的难闻的烟味，混合着没来得及喝而冷掉的牛奶的膻味。

不过这些姜瑟琪都闻不到了。

她感冒了。甚至连信息素的味道也闻不到。昨晚握住兔子的腰部，大腿狠狠地撞击在柔软的臀部的时候，她有点走神。被兔子生气的压在身下，缠着她做到了凌晨。

姜涩琪趴在桌上微弱的喘着气，缓解鼻子堵塞的不适。没能注意到柔软的红格子桌布被掀起了一角。

她梦到自己真的成为了一只熊，一只追着兔子玩耍的熊……一只失手用尖利的爪子划破兔子柔软皮肤的熊。

鲜血喷溅在脸上往下淌，划过脖颈，胸膛，腹肌……最后温热又柔软的触感包裹住了自己的腺体。

等等……

“唔……”舒服的喘息从嘴角溢出，姜涩琪被自己的声音惊醒。猛地掀开桌布——打开的双腿间趴着一颗顶着粉色浅发的毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“……椰梨？……”伸出手摩挲着身下被桌布摩擦的略微毛躁的头发。“嘶……”滑腻的触感从根部到顶端，夹杂着暧昧的水声，让姜涩琪倒抽一口凉气。

小孩微微抬头，“舒服吗？Daddy。”面色潮红，粉嫩的舌头卷起嘴角处挂着的晶莹液体带回口中，咕咚一声。姜涩琪觉得自己的意识也随着那吞咽深入到身下人的喉咙深处。

原本清爽的西柚味信息素猛地在空中膨胀，姜涩琪第一次这么讨厌自己诚实的身体反应。

“不，金椰梨……我们……这样是不对的……我是你的……爸爸……”小熊努力控制着自己的身体，搭在身下人头上的手心已经开始冒汗，另一只手握住桌角，青筋暴起。

“呵。”身下的人轻笑，紧接着张大嘴巴将面前的‘午餐’吃了下去。

要说不舒服，那一定是假的。姜涩琪的后背紧紧贴靠在椅背上，抵不过下身自动的向前轻微晃动。鼻腔被自己的味道填满，仰着脖子不敢看身下名为“女儿”的人，手掌却不听话的在往下压。

再深一点——再深一点——

金椰梨感受到脑袋后面掌心的温度和被施加的压力，忍住喉咙深处传来的恶心感，更加卖力的吮吸着被涂满液体的柱身。

在爆发的那一刻，她感受到Daddy温暖的双手包裹住自己，炙热的液体在深处迸发。

“咳咳咳”没什么经验的小孩被呛到捂住嘴巴，她想要记住这个浓厚的味道。

“我很厉害吧~Daddy~”得意的小孩笑着仰起头。

“咚！”

磕到桌子了……

“椰梨！”还没完全从射精的失神中缓过来，脑袋有些晕晕的小熊听到声响连忙向后退着想要检查小孩的伤势。忘记了自己的裤子还在小孩手中紧握着，两人就这样笨拙的摔在了一起。

“还疼吗？”短暂的度过一段尴尬的空白时间，小熊轻抚小孩被撞到的头顶，西柚的味道淡了许多。

金椰梨撇着嘴，眼泪在眼眶里转了一圈硬是没流下来，声音却还是藏不住的委屈。

“不疼……你不要把我当小孩子了……”

小熊愣了一下，胸口柔软的挤压感、衬衫下露出的腹肌和冰凉大腿根部的温度……确实已经不是小孩子了吧。

“嗡”正当姜涩琪还在思考着如何收拾眼前的一片狼藉，刚刚被撞出口袋的手机震动起来。是妈妈的短信。

两个小时后妈妈会回来。

屏幕在阴影里亮的刺眼，姜涩琪伸手想解锁回复，手机被金椰梨抢先一步打到更远的地方。身上压着的人不管不顾的扯着外套、内衣、裙子，最后把内裤狠狠甩在熊脸上。大腿间潮湿的热气挤压在腺体上，姜涩琪忍不住哼出声。

“就一次，好不好？”嘴唇的距离只有两厘米，两人交换着鼻息间的温度。姜涩琪突然回想起那个隔着门板的下午，最后她只是搂着金椰梨亲吻她的耳朵。

她想起金椰梨的信息素是桃子的香味。

猛地翻身把小孩压在身下，鼻子探到颈侧，“抱歉，我感冒了，闻不到你的味道。不过听说运动一下出出汗会好得更快。”

“你愿意帮我吗？”

\\\\\\\\\\\

餐厅墙上的钟表尽职的工作着，地板被擦拭干净，整个一层只有清新剂的味道。

厚重的木门隔绝了温度、气味、声音。

“Daddy！不、不要……啊……”

金椰梨整个头被粗暴的按在床单上，身后的姜涩琪不知疲惫的摆动着腰肢。

“太快了……唔……不行……”圆润的屁股被打了几个巴掌印正微微泛红，随着身后的撞击晃出漂亮的波浪。双腿被摆成并在一起的姿势使体内火热的异物更加明显。“好粗……唔，要撑坏了……”

“椰梨吃的很好，乖女儿，把爸爸都吃下去了呢。”姜涩琪狠狠挺到最深处，扶着椰梨的手揉着肚子，感受自己深入的形状。整个背部布满了殷红的吻和咬痕，像是真的尝试过要吃掉一样。因为趴着而垂下来形成好看水滴状的胸部被握住揉搓，“我们椰梨，真的很大。”

“唔……啊……”与感冒的姜涩琪不同，金椰梨可以清晰的闻到西柚的香气。轻易渡过最初的疼痛，被自己最爱的味道包裹的她早就坠入欲望的漩涡中。意识消散，只剩下主动向后扭动的腰肢、不停分泌汁水的花穴、语无伦次的呻吟。“不要……不……”金椰梨感觉整个人被贯穿了，姜涩琪撞开了花心深处隐秘的小口，正压在上面细细的摩擦。一股股快感从尾椎骨窜上头顶，金椰梨像溺水的孩子一样扑腾着手臂挣扎着想要逃离即将到来的未知的快感。因为紧张和快感而极速收缩的花穴夹得姜涩琪眯起了眼睛。她按住身下人的肩膀，牙齿贴在小孩颈后的凸起上。“不！Daddy！不行了……”不顾身下人的叫喊是因为舒服还是恐惧，最后狠狠撞击了十几下，尖牙刺破了娇嫩的皮肤，一股强有力的液体打进被完全撞开的小口，颈后的一小块皮肤也被注满。

金椰梨觉得自己像被丢进了充满西柚味入浴剂的巨大浴缸中。有那么几秒，她似乎已经忘记了呼吸。直到身上的人卸了力气压在她的身上，低沉的喘息声含住整个耳朵，贴着后背的心跳强有力的咚咚响着，她才忍不住笑了出声。

窗户外响起了车库里嘟嘟的锁车声。


End file.
